Bouton ou tâche de rousseur?
by wiwi loves ron-hermy
Summary: Ca vous arrive souvent d'embrasser votre meilleur ami accidentellemt à cause de votre curiosité? surtout si c'est banal! ça m'est arrivé et ça a reveillé mes sentiments, pour prouver que la plus inteligente ne comprent pas toujours tout en amour!OS HGRW


_**Bouton ou tâche de rousseur ?**_

Cette curiosité que j'ai héritée de mes parents va me conduire directement à Azkaban dans la même cellule que celle où Lucius est entrain de pourrir en ce moment un de ces jours !

Ce qui me fait dire ça ? eh bien, ce qui vient de se passer.

J'étais dans la salle commune des gryffondors, bien installée devant la cheminée où les flammes pétillaient tranquillement, comme je l'étais avant que la porte de la salle ne pivote, laissant passer quelques élèves. J'étais vraiment excitée d'avoir à lire un nouveau livre vraiment très intéressant ! Et ça parlait de…. Je sais pas, parce que je l'avais piqué à la bibliothécaire ! hihihi !

A vrai dire, c'est elle qui m'en avait donnée envie. Comme je me suis déjà tapée tous les livres de la bibliothèques au moins une fois, je me suis dite pourquoi pas celui qu'elle tenait, et je l'ai fait.

A peine je l'avais ouvert que je me retrouvais fascinée par le beau gosse sur la première page. Il était vraiment trop beau, avec ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux bleu qui me jetaient des clins d'yeux vraiment coquins, et surtout avec son corps parfait. La vue de son torse nu m'a donné des ailes. Il était si charmant. Et j'ai lu une petite remarque en italique juste à gauche. C'était « Sans bouton, c'est comme ça que vous le préférez », cela dit, je me suis intéressée à son visage angélique. Ils avaient entièrement raison. Sa peau était nette.

-« Alors, tu lis quoi ? » me demanda alors Harry en s'installant devant moi.

-« Ouais, je crève d'envie de savoir ! » fit Ginny qui s'installa à ses côtés en faisant une grimace.

J'avais donc tout de suite fermé le magazine qui avait l'apparence d'unlivre, un vieux livre poussiéreux, instantanément. Heureusement pour moi que ces deux là se regardaient comme s'ils allaient s'embrasser, voire se sauter dessus. Je suis sûre que si Ron n'existait pas, ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps ! Ils n'ont donc pas remarqué mon stress et ma rapidité. Par contre, Ron, qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir à côté de moi, l'avait remarqué :

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

-« Oh… rien ! pourquoi ? » dis je

-« Tu te moques de moi là ! » dit il

-« Non, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » dis je le plus normal possible, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, juste pour lui prouver que je n'avais rien à cacher. Mais apparemment, je n'ai fait qu'aggraver la situation.

-« T'es rouge ! » dit il

-« Ah oui ? » dis je en amenant spontanément mes mains sur mes joues. J'ai remarqué aussi qu'elles étaient drôlement chauds !

-« Merde ! » murmurai je. Il ne m'avait pas entendu. Hourra ! la preuve, c'est qu'il ne m'avait pas regardé bizarrement.

C'est très facile de rester polie avec ce roux là ! il fait jamais attention à tout ce qui se passe autour de lui. Il est sincère et… je sais plus moi !

-« Et tu sais quoi ? moi ça m'arrive souvent de rougir ! » dit il avec un sourire naif « surtout quand je commence à fantasmer…. »

Il s'était interrompu tout seul. Et par la même occasion, il avait rougi plus que d'habitude. QUOI ? A FANTASMER , IL A DIT ? Mais bordel ! il se paie ma tête là ! je le regarde alors pour voir s'il l'avait fait exprès, mais non ! C'était pas son genre de toute façon.

-« Désolé ! » put il prononcer difficilement « je pensais fort ! »

Je lui sourit. Vous voyez qu'il fait jamais attention ?

Soudain, une petite bande de filles de 5ème année se dirigèrent vers Ron. Et tout s'était passé très vite, alors que moi je le regardais comme si j'avais rien d'autre à faire. Il commença à faire son petit numéro de clown, juste pour décrire comment il avait _« brillamment »_ réussi à bien jouer son rôle pendant le match de quidditch qu'ils avaient gagné, avec une différence d'à peu près 200 points. Il avait commencé à décrire comment il avait fait pour bloquer plusieurs souafle qui menaçaient ses buts. Il restait toujours assis à côté de moi, mais il était devenu tout à coup dynamique, comme s'il n'avait rien dit juste quelques secondes avant de grave. Il se bousculait de gauche à droite, il sautait assis sur place alors que je souriais et que Ginny et Harry s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre pour qu'ils puissent se moquer à leur aise. Je pouvais les voir se chuchoter quelques choses puis éclater de rire.

Je les avais regardé comme s'ils avaient perdu la raison, sachant que c'était vraiment très normal de leur part. J'avais secoué la tête de droite en gauche en souriant de plus belle, puis j'avais baissé la tête et rouvert le petit magazine que j'avais entre les mains. Et là, Ron se bouscula vers, ou plutôt sur moi, m'empêchant de revoir la page qui me captivait tant. Je l'avais regardé en fronçant les sourcils, et là, je ne vis que sa joue gauche.

A son bout, quelque chose avait attiré mon attention. Etait-ce un bouton ou une tâche de rousseur ? J'étais vraiment curieuse de le savoir ! Je devais le savoir. Je fixai alors ce bout, et me rendit à l'évidence que de là où j'étais, je ne pourrais pas savoir.

Ron bougeait très vite, et sa tête se rapprochait de moi, et par la même occasion, son visage, et plus précisément, sa joue gauche. J'étais obsédée par cette partie. Je devais savoir. Ron, était-il un homme dont la peau est douce comme celle de ce mannequin ? Etait il à mon goût ? C'était la première fois que je me demandais s'il était l'homme parfait que je cherche depuis toujours. Je devais arrêter ce délire, je ne devais pas penser ça de mon meilleur ami, même s'il était charmant, attirant, musclé, et plein de qualités et de défauts que j'adore malgré tout. Mais ce bouton ou alors cette tâche de rousseur m'a attiré d'une façon incroyable, j'en étais hypnotisée. Je rapprochai alors mon visage pour avoir une vue plus claire, comme ça, je saurais de quoi il s'agit au juste.

J'approchai mon visage du sien en fixant sa joue, et quand je fus assez prêt, je ne pouvais toujours pas savoir de quoi il s'agit. Je cherchai alors ma concentration. Mais c'est alors là que ce bon vieux pote de Ron choisi pour se retourner et me demander pardon pour m'avoir bousculé. Et, devant tout le monde, je me suis retrouvée fixant ses lèvres, qui étaient sur les miennes. Je senti alors une sensation étrange. Je senti ses lèvres bouger, et ça me chatouillait un peu, mais pas plus que ça ne me faisait plaisir. Mon dieu, qu'est ce que j'étais entrain de croire ? je n'en savais rien. Mais je pouvais toutefois savoir que c'était quelque chose … d'unique ! Je pouvais sentir le regard de tous les élèves présents posé sur nous, observant cette scène assez étrange. Je pouvais aussi entendre les « hhhhhh » et les exclamations qu'ils étouffaient. Quant à Ginny et Harry ! ah…. Ces deux là, j'aurais bien voulu qu'ils disparaissent, et qu'ils emmènent tous les autres avec eux, comme ça, on resterait en paix, juste lui et moi ! Mais je deviens folle ? qu'est ce que je suis entrain de penser là ? et là, je me repris et retira mes lèvres en même temps que lui. Nous nous regardâmes, j'ignorais tout ce que les autres se chuchotaient. Et ces cher Harry et Ginny qui se regardaient en souriant bêtement. Je vais me venger, vous en faites pas ! Nous nous étions regardés, encore et encore, droit dans les yeux, il semblait ne pas comprendre, et à vrai dire, moi non plus.

Nous nous levâmes en même temps, sans nous quitter des yeux. Je me sentais nager dans le bleu profond de ses yeux si sincères et si doux. Je pouvais me noyer dedans sans m'en rendre compte. Je sentais le temps devenir de plus en plus long, c'était comme s'il s'était arrêté pour que je puisse savourer ce moment unique.

Cependant, je me devais de réagir, de dire quelque chose :

-« Euh… désolée, je dois partir ! » dis-je en prenant mon _cher bouquin._

Tout le monde restait ébahi par ce qui venait de se passer. Je quittai la salle, les laissant ainsi.

Et me voilà, maintenant, dans les toilettes de mimi Geignarde, entrain de me creuser la tête à rechercher une explication pour tout ça. Vous voyez ? c'est fou ça ! _Grâce _à ma curiosité et à mon envie de tout savoir, je me retrouve dans ce sal pétrin. Pourquoi suis-je assez assoiffée par savoir tout, tout même ce qui ne me regarde pas ? Pourquoi ça m'est arrivé juste à moi, et à personne d'autre ? comment pourrais-je le regarder dans les yeux dorénavant ? c'est vrai, c'était un accident, mais je n'oserais quand même pas ! Pourquoi ? je sais pas moi, je suis sûre que je suis rouge comme une tomate. Ca vous arrive souvent d'embrasser accidentellement quelqu'un ? Non ! Mais avec moi, bien sûr, miss je sais tout est aussi une miss catastrophe ! c'est vrai ! je me retrouve toujours dans des situations l'une encore pire que l'autre, l'une te fait oublier l'autre ! Bon, je me dirigeai vers le miroir et remarquai que j'étais bien entendu rouge, et mes yeux brillaient plus que jamais. Je sors tout de suite, laissant le magazine là, et dès ma sortie, je trouve Neville qui se balade juste là.

-« Hey, Neville ! »

-« Salut ! » fit-il en me regardant étrangement. Pourtant, il n'était pas là quand l'accident avait eu lieu !

-« Euh… je peux te demander une faveur ? »

-« … »

-« S'il te plait, regarde mon visage, et dis moi ce que tu remarques ! »

Il fronça les sourcils, hocha les épaules, puis me dévisagea. Il était un peu gêné, mais pas pour me dévoiler :

-« Un peu rouge, ton souffle est accéléré, je suis sûr que ton cœur bat très vite ! » dit il enfin

-« Merci ! » dis je sans attendre, mais il me retint par le coude et ajouta en souriant :

-« Et tes yeux brillent ! »

-« je… je ne comprends pas ! »

-« Depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard, tes yeux étaient brillants. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? » dit il en souriant de plus belle

-« Quoi ? » demandai-je, intriguée par cette question qui, à mon goût et seulement en ce moment là, n'avait aucun rapport avec ce que je lui avais demandé de faire.

-« Que t'étais depuis le début, depuis la première année amoureuse ! » dit il

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » dis je, outrée

-« Tu crois au coup de foudre ? » dit il

-« J'en sais rien ! » dis-je, n'en croyant pas mes petites oreilles.

-« Mais, comme je te disais, aujourd'hui, tes yeux sont plus brillants que jamais, comme si t'as eu quelque chose que tu voulais du plus profond de toi ! » dit il

-« C'est bon, merci pour ton aide !... je… dois aller chercher mon bouquin, je l'ai oublié aux toilettes ! on se revoit plus tard ! » dis-je très vite avant de m'en aller

Amoureuse ? Moi amoureuse ? on aurait tout entendu. Et en plus, depuis la première année. Je rentrai dans les toilettes de mimi geignarde, et me regardai dans le miroir. Je portai alors toute mon attention sur mes yeux. C'est vrai qu'ils ont quelque chose de plus aujourd'hui, et c'est vrai qu'ils sont brillants. Mais qu'est ce que tout ça veut dire ? Moi, Hermione Granger, qui suis la plus intelligente sorcière au monde, n'arrive pas à comprendre une chose aussi simple !

Admettons que je sois amoureuse, de qui alors ? Je ne vois vraiment pas de qui ! depuis le temps que je cherchais le grand amour, mais aucun garçon n'arrivait à mon cœur. Et comment ça, j'ai réussit à avoir quelque chose que je voulais du plus profond de moi ? Ne me dites pas qu'il parlait du baiser ! Si ? naaaaaann ! Vous êtes tous à côté de la plaque. Je n'avais jamais voulu embrasser un garçon, alors pourquoi c'est juste aujourd'hui que j'en aurais envie, c'est dingue, ça, totalement dingue.

Je me mis le pouce dans la bouche, avant de caresser mes lèvres avec mon index. Et je me mis à penser :

Ses lèvres étaient si… doux ! j'ai adoré le baiser, mais j'arrête là, sinon, je vais baver ! je deviens folle, c'est sûr. Ron est mon meilleur ami.

Mais si j'essaie de trouver un lien entre ce qu'a dit Neville et ce qui s'est passé…

Je vais m'asseoir par terre de l'autre côté, pour mieux réfléchir. Et là, ça me fait un tic dans ma tête et je me lève en un sursaut et me mets à éclater de rire. J'ai l'air folle je sais, mais c'est comme ça ! Je suis amoureuuuuuuse ! je suis folle amoureuse de Ron ! Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai jamais senti ce vide dans le cœur comme les autres célibataires, parce que moi, je l'ai toujours avec moi ! Pas la peine de chercher un autre ! En plus, cette crise de jalousie que j'ai faite l'année dernière quand il était entrain d'embrasser Parvati ! Ouiiiiii ! je suis amoureuse de lui ! je me mis alors à sautiller sur place avec des gestes ridicules, on dirait une folle ! J'ai perdu la raison, et bah tant pis, mais il faut qu'il le sache ! C'est ma dernière année ici à Poudlard, et c'est bientôt la bataille finale alors…

Ce fut ainsi que je pris la décision d'aller le voir. Je pu le trouver dans la salle commune, seul, installé là où je l'avais laissé quelques heures plus tôt.

Je vous ai déjà fait remarquer qu'il ne fait jamais attention à ce qui se passe autour de lui ? ah oui, c'est fait ! et bah, là aussi, il n'a pas remarqué que le portail avait pivoté pour me laisser le passage libre pour le rejoindre. Cependant, il semblait distrait, ses yeux fixés dans le vide. Il était si charmant et si attendrissant. Comme je l'adore !

Je m'avançai de quelques pas et m'agenouillai devant lui.

-« Ron, »

-« Hhh…. Quoi !.. euh désolé… Hermione ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » dit il

-« J'ai quelque chose à te dire ! »

-« Ecoute, si c'est pour m'engueuler pour tout à l'heure, je suis… » commença-t-il, mais je l'interrompis avec mon doigt sur ses lèvres que je caressai lentement.

-« Je vais parler, et toi, tu vas m'écouter ! aujourd'hui, j'ai mit du temps pour comprendre ce qui m'arrivait depuis que j'avais 11 ans. Les mots sont simples à dire, mais ils ne sont pas aussi vrais et profonds que ce qu'ils représentent. Voilà, je n'attends rien de toi en retour, et je veux qu'on reste ami malgré tout, mais je dois te l'avouer ! La guerre approche et… bref, je t'aime, je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi, et ce baiser d'aujourd'hui a été la plus jolie des choses qui me soient jamais arrivées. » dis je, inconsciente.

J'avais fait ce que j'avais à faire, ma misson était terminée à présent, et donc, je devais me retirer, mais Ron semblait avoir quelque chose à ajouter, car il me retint par le coude, et en me fixant droit dans les yeux, s'approchait doucement de moi. Il semblait hésiter entre parler ou pas, et je vis tout de suite qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Soudain, je sentis ses lèvres capturer les miennes, les invitant à une danse sans fin, vu que le temps s'était encore une fois arrêté.

Mais malheureusement, tout a une fin, y compris ce baiser magique. Il me vit et comprit que je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Peut être par pitié. Rien que d'y penser, j'avais envie de pleurer.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime ! » dit –il « et je crois que ces deux baisers ont été les meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées dans cette vie de misère que je mène, mais je ne veux plus être ton ami ! je veux plus ! »

Je sentis alors mon cœur sautiller sur place. J'y croyais pas. Je ne croyais pas ce que mes oreilles entendaient. Je devais sûrement être entrain de rêver.

-« Commençons une nouvelle vie, ensemble, pleine d'amour et de solidarité, j'ai besoin de sentir que t'es là pour et avec moi ! » dit il

-« Moi aussi ! » dis je. Il mattira alors vers lui et me serra très fort contre lui.

-« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenu de venir te l'avouer, mais ce baiser aujourd'hui m'a réveillé ! » dit il « et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ! »

Il me prit dans ses bras, alors que je sentais que je tremblais de haut en bas. J'étais prête à tout donner pour lui, juste pour qu'il reste avec moi, pour qu'il soit à mes côtés. Je l'aime, depuis si longtemps, et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je m'en rends compte ! Quelle gâchis.

Je voulu l'embrasser sur la joue, et fut consciente qu'il s'agissait de sa joue gauche. Sans perdre du temps, je fixai ce qui m'a captivé tout à l'heure et me rendit compte que c'était…

-« Une tâche de rousseur ! » dis-je à haute voix.

Heureusement, Ron ne me demanda pas d'explications, il semblait sur les nuages. Je vous ai dis qu'il ne faisait jamais attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui !

-« J'en ai partout, t'en fais pas ! » dit il en souriant au creux de mon épaule.

Enfin, juste quand il le veut !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Alors ? Verdict ? merci pour avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic ! Et si vous reviewiez pour me faire part de votre avis, ce serait bien ! lol ! allez a+_

_kissou_


End file.
